


Champion

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [487]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, FIFA World Cup 2014, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Darijo est là pour réconforter Niko.
Relationships: Darijo Srna/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [487]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201





	Champion

Champion

  
Darijo en était sûr, son Niko va déprimer pendant encore longtemps. Évidemment il sait que son ancien coéquipier et maintenant bien-aimé va se morfondre, qui aurait cru que devenir entraîneur le mettrait autant dans le mal... Il compte rester avec lui dans tous les cas, pour le protéger et le sauver de n'importe quelles formes de danger ou d'insultes, de peu importe quoi... Darijo sera là pour lui à chaque instant, il ne l'abandonnera jamais, il l'aime, il l'a toujours aimé, et honnêtement, il a bien cru qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui avouer quand il avait vu que Kranjcar était aussi sur le même chemin. Mais pour l'instant, le passé n'est pas le problème, non, le présent l'est par contre, pour se moquer d'eux, leur faire du mal. Darijo tient Niko contre lui, ils sont à l'abri des regards des autres membres de l'équipe, il est le seul à pouvoir le réconforter, et c'est tant mieux, il a l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir véritablement le comprendre.

  
''Je ne mérite pas d'être ici...'' Niko murmure contre son cou, Darijo passe sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant, il l'a trop entendu dire ça

''Arrête avec ça, si on est là c'est grâce à toi.''

''Quand même, perdre de cette manière, c'est honteux...''

''Tu es un désastre Niko, tu devrais l'avoir compris depuis longtemps, mais je sais que tu es un homme courageux, alors arrête d'angoisser, tu n'es pas seul, si on gagne c'est ensemble, si on perd toute l'équipe est responsable.''

''J'ai peur de ne jamais être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend de moi.''

''Et tu ne devrais pas, tout le monde dans l'équipe te respecte et te suivras jusqu'au bout du monde, on est au Brésil pour l'amour de Dieu, on a fait du chemin depuis 2006.''

''Je t'aime Darijo.'' Niko pose ses lèvres sur son omoplate

''Moi aussi capitaine, coach, champion...''

''Champion...''

''Tu es magnifique Niko, je ne veux vivre cette aventure qu'avec toi.''

''Merci d'être là.''

''Je serai toujours là, champion.''

  
Fin


End file.
